sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 19 / Transcript
„I’m excited!“ A young girl’s voice said. It was a pretty cute sounding voice that has never appeared in this season before. The voice belonged to a girl, about the age of the Cures with pink hair, tied into a ponytail, wearing a fancy hat and sunglasses. “But Rubellit. It’s not the first time you give a concert somewhere.” Another girl said. The one was visibly older than the other one though she looked pretty similar to her. Only difference was the darker hair color. “I know. But still. Each feels like the first. Only that I actually know what to do, you know, Rei-chan?” The younger girl said cheerful, titling her head while looking at the other one. Before she answered, she was ‘jumping’ around, looking at all the sights and the houses of the town. And the town was no less than our town; Feather-Castletown. “Alright!” The girl said with a determined expression. She then put her hand to her mouth and shouted: “Feather-Castletown! Here comes the pink Jewel!” OPENING After the opening credits, we were able to see a big courtyard. There were many people carrying heavy things, preparing things and doing other important things. “Carefully.” A man said. Then two girls put down a big table. “Hey, why do we have to carry it, while you only say ‘careful’, huh?” The girl complained. “We are only little girls, after all.” Then the man laughed. “You wanted to get on the concert didn’t you?” He said and left. Then one girl than sat on the table. “What do they even need a table for?” she wondered. As she looked up, Robin, Ruby’s twin sister was standing in front of her. “Good question.” She said smiling. “Maybe it’s for us?” she tilted her head, pointing behind her, where her family was preparing things. “Today is not only the day of the concert.” She added. “You may have forgotten it, due to the concert. But every year on this day, our family brings their food to the whole town. And as every year, we do this at the most central place in Feather-Castletown.” She stretched out her arms as she said that and then she added: “The Feather Castle. Remember?” She put her arms back, acting normal again. “Yeah, right. Sorry Robin.” The girl said slightly smiling. “So you could have just asked me or Ruby if you can ‘help’ us to get here.” Robin tilted her head again. Then pointing at the others girls. “Like Ruby’s friends did.” “Yeah, that would have been easier, I guess.” The other girl laughed though she was pretty exhausted. “Maybe next time, Robin.” The girl then added. Robin sighed. “If you say so…” “I can’t believe you sneaked in here. I’m surprised.” Sapphire said. Since she was the only one having tickets. “We didn’t sneak in, we just offered some help to Ruby.” Topaz explained. “And saved money with that.” Amber smiled. “Anyways, the concert was sold out seconds after it was announced!” Emerald added. “Yep.” Ruby nodded. “Luckily, my family called the manager and the events kinda fused for today!” she said. “Though, that means, I can’t just enjoy the music, but also have to work…” Ruby then said, her voice did sound exhausted by only the thought of that. “Not only you, Ruby.” Amber said. “Us too… well at least we are here.” “Oh really? All of you? Meaning 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and wait. Not me!” Sapphire grinned slightly evil. “Yeah, yeah we got it. Have fun Koe.” Emerald said. “Oh, I will!” Sapphire said happily. "At least it’s Saturday. So school work doesn’t has to bother you today too, Ruby.” Diamond said. Though it was meant to be caring, the other girls started laughing about it while Ruby was looking around like ‘why did say that? What you mean with that?’. “What are the people of this city all so excited about?” Break wondered while walking through the streets of Feather-Castletown, then she spotted a poster announcing today’s concert. “A concert? Today, how could I have not seen that before?” She said thinking. “This is… perfect!” she said and started laughing evil. “I’ve got the perfect plan!” She said and the scene turned black. “I wonder, where is everyone?” Rubellit wondered, seeing the empty streets of Feather-Castletown. Well, there weren’t completely empty. Only a few people were on them though. “It’s Saturday, sis. They are doing something with their family, friends or might help prepare your concert, which is today by the way.” Rei said. “You should family get some rest before we get to the final practice.” She added. “Yes…” Rubellit answered. Her voice sounded pretty sad, since she wanted to see a new place for once instead of doing the same as always. “But still, it’s empty here!” Rubellit said. “It’s not Tokyo, you need to stop comparing everything with that.” Rei answered. “Oh! I almost forgot!” Rubellit ran in front of her sister, excited. “Haven’t you heard? The news say that there are magical warriors that fight evil somewhere around here! They are called Pretty Cure!” Rubellit said. “Again with the Pretty Cure?” Rei wondered unimpressed. “You can’t be sure that this isn’t a big joke. And I doubt that they even exist.” Rei answered. “Now let’s go, Rubellit!” Rei grabbed her sister’s arm and started walking. “Oh man, Rei…” A few hours later, inside a few rooms of the Feather Castle, Rubellit was listening to her own songs, just to keep their lyrics in mind. She has kept her eyes closed and nodded to the beat of it. Then from the outside, voiced did come into the room. Rubellit heard them the moment she finished the track list. She was about to push the replay button. But then she decided to do something that seemed more interesting in that moment. So she left the room. “It should be here…” Ruby looked around. “Are you sure, I mean you have never been at the Feather Castle before. And neither have we!” Topaz said looking at Amber and then at Ruby. “Um, Mother said it should be here.” Ruby answered. “What are we looking for again?” Amber wondered. “Some spices, my parents put them in here somewhere so no one could steal them and if it would start to rain, they would be save in here.” Ruby answered. “Ah, I see.” Amber answered. “Well, here are no spices.” She added. “The spices, you are looking for, are close to the entrance.” Rubellit said, looking at the girls while standing next to a corner. “No way!” The three girls said at the same time. “That means we are completely wrong.” Ruby then said. “Is that really everything you think about, Ruby?” Amber wondered surprised. “Ah, right.” Ruby answered but did nothing. “Aren’t you…?” Topaz was going to ask. But Rubellit didn’t let her finish her question. “Yes, yes, yes! I’m Koshokukoi Rubellit, nice to meet you!” She grabbed Topaz’ hand and started shaking it. “Your town is great. But there are not many people…” Rubellit said. “I-I’m Kiishi Topaz.” Topaz said surprised. “I didn’t think you would be that open.” Ruby said. “AH! I’m Akahane Ruby.” She added. Amber then raised her left hand. “Mikanki Amber.” She said. Rubellit nodded. “I am. Probably.” She tilted her head. “I would be a lot more opened if my manager would let me. And my big sister too.” Rubellit explained. “Being an idol is fun. But with the fun, the responsibilities come. And somehow they are always more powerful than the fun.” She added. “Anyways, how did you get here?” Rubellit wondered. “Yes. How? This place is forbidden for fans.” Rei wondered as she suddenly appeared behind Rubellit. “Oh, we aren’t fans… I mean we are! But right now, we are the Feather Bell Restaurant… nooo… wait.” Ruby tried to explain. “We are here to get some spices for Ruby’s parents, who own the Feather Bell Restaurant, but Ruby here didn’t find the way so we got here.” Topaz explained. “I see.” Rei answered. “Then follow me, I can show to the way to your spices.” Rei said and wanted to start walking as the remaining girls came around the corner. “See, I told you, they went this way.” Sapphire said, while walking backwards so she could see her friends. So she didn’t notice Rubellit at first. “Ruby-san. We found the spices and brought then to your parents.” Diamond said. “And then, we went to find you-“ Sapphire said, turning around and seeing Rubellit. “Woah! No way!” Sapphire said stunned. “Amazing. You might have not found the spices, but for that you found the idol.” Emerald said. “Too bad that you can’t make a soup with her.” She added laughing. “The Koshokukoi-Soup. Sounds delicious” Rubellit laughed. “Hey, big sis. How about this girls join me during my practice? Then I get my time to do something different then just being an idol while also doing the things Renka-san wants me to do?” Rubellit turned around to her sister. Sapphire then folded her hands and repeated saying: “Oh please.” Until Rei answered: “Alright, why not.” Then both, Rubellit and Sapphire, said “Yatta!” very loudly. “Thank you Rei-chan.” Rubellit then turned to the girls, this way.” And started walking to the opposite direction. Then a karaoke version of the ending was played, showing the girls enjoying their time with Rubellit. They were singing together. All, except for Topaz, did some dancing and even looked at Rubellit’s stage dresses. After the short insert song ended, Sapphire said: “What, you aren’t going to wear any of those?” She wondered. “Then why are they here?” “Just in case something happens, you know?” Rubellit answered. “You need to be prepared for everything! Even when a monster attacks the concert, the show must go on!” She said determined. And then started laughing. “Oh I hope that doesn’t happen today.” Ruby said thinking. “I have heard about this place and how it is constantly attacked.” Rubellit said. “But still, the show must go on. And then, Rei-chan might believe me.” Rubellit mumbled. “Y-you have heard that? How?” Topaz asked surprised. “Everyone knows. It’s all over the news… but not only the attacks. More interesting; the Guardian Angels. At home, everyone wondered about them and I am fascinated.” “Is that so?” Emerald wondered. “I’m speechless…” Amber said, looking at Ruby. “Rubellit, it’s time!” Rei said and Rubellit took the dress she would wears tonight. “See you outside.” Rubellit smiled and left the room. “Everyone knows about the Guardian Angels, huh? I don’t know if that is a good thing or not.” Ruby said worried and looked at the others. “Ruby, where were you? It’s about to start!” Robin wondered. “I know, Rei-san said that too a few minutes ago.” Ruby answered. “Rei-san?” Robin then wondered. Then the concert finally started. Rubellit stepped on stage and grabbed her microphone. “Everyone, thank you for coming today!” She said cheerfully. She was going to say something else, however, she didn’t get the chance, since someone else appeared on stage. Someone who shouldn’t be there at the moment. “Yeah, you are right.” It was Break walking next to Rubellit, but she didn’t mind her at all. “Um, I’m sorry…” Rubellit said but was completely ignored. “On this very stage, I will announce the end of this world!” Break shouted. “Rubellit run!” The girls shouted, unsure if Rubellit were able to hear them. She probably didn’t hear them since she didn’t move at all, so Break pushed away. “Girls!” Ruby shouted and the others nodded then they ran into the castle. Robin watched them, she was thinking about following them, but her parents didn’t let her. “Don’t you believe me? I will show you!” She created a ball of darkness right in front of all the people, who got more and more scared. Then she threw it at one of the speakers and it transformed into a monster. “Uh… I didn’t mean it when I said, even if a monster attacks, the show must go on…” Rubellit said, trying to get away. “Stop right there, princess.” Break shouted and told the Katahowa to attack Rubellit. Rubellit had no chance to get away, so she tried to protect herself. She held her right arm in front of her face, so she wasn’t able to see what’s going to happen. However, the Katahowa didn’t attack her so, she wanted to see what happened. “No way!” She said and her eyes started sparkling. The Katahowa was stopped by Azure and Crimson. They used a double kick on the Katahowa to knock it back. “Are you alright?” Whitney asked, while helping her to get up. Rubellit nodded. “Yes, thank you.” She said and then hurried to find her sister. “You little...!” Break said aggressively. “Why do you always have to interrupt me?!” she asked and attacked personally. “Why do you always have to destroy the most beautiful things, huh?” Guardian Angel Crimson answered her question with another question. “Katahowa! Crush them!” Break said and disappeared. “Coward.” Azure said. “Alright, girls, this is just a normal Katahowa, let’s finish it!” Cyan said and the others nodded. They used some kicking and some punching to knock the Katahowa down. But it was enough yet. “Beat, Beat!” It shouted at fired sound waves at the girls. “Windy Mirror!” Guardian Angel Cyan’s shield blocked the Katahowa’s attack. “Is that all?” Azure wondered. “I show you how this works!” Rubellit shouted, she was standing right next to her sister and still had her mike. Then she started singing the highest tone she knew and the Katahowa was paralyzed. “Amazing.” Crimson said amazed “Somebody, now!” She shouted. And Saffron took the lead by using her “Yellow Thunder!” Attack to defeating the Katahowa. As the Katahowa was gone, Rubellit ran on stage “Amazing! Unbelievable! You are amazingly great! Thank you for saving my concert.” She said while holding Crimson’s hand. “Don’t worry, this is what we usually do.” Crimson said and then the Angels disappeared. A little later, as Rubellit re-started her concert again, the girls came back. “You missed everything.” Robin said with a calm voice. “You missed the whole attack, you missed the Guardian Angels, again. You always miss them.” “Heh…well… my bad, I think…” Ruby answered. “Sure.” Robin answered. “Oh hey, look at that!” Ruby looked down to the ground where a blue gem was laying. “I will keep that!” she smiled and showed it to Robin, who didn’t seem a lot impressed about it. “Everyone, I’m sorry for whatever happened. Let’s start again, alright?” Rubellit said. “World, get ready for the PINK JEWEL!” she shouted and started singing. ENDING Category:Transcripts